dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Android 17 moves
Power and Abilities Android 17 is one of the most powerful fighters in the world, due to the cybernetic enhancements Dr. Gero gave him, including an unlimited supply of energy, allowing him to have endless stamina and not tire out in a fight. He was powerful enough to be an even match for Piccolo after he fused with Kami. Considering his sister, Android 18, was so easily able to defeat Super Saiyan Vegeta, Android 17 is supposedly programmed to be a bit stronger than his sister, meaning he can easily overwhelm an average Super Saiyan, but anything above that power might prove a challenge to him, such as Piccolo (fused with Kami), a fighter that is equal to 17's power. Besides his power, Gero's android technology effectively makes 17 immune to aging. Special abilities *'Accel Dance' – Android 17 and his twin Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with a barrage of energy attacks. 17's alternate future self and alternate future sister use it to kill Future Gohan in The History of Trunks special, and it is also Android 17's ultimate move in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Android Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, used in Dragon Ball Z and several video games. *'Endgame' – A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam' – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which alternate future self and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Finish Sign' – A power up move that Android 17 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – An attack in which Android 17 fires two twin energy balls. His alternate future self used it on Future Gohan in The History of Trunks. Android 17 uses this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series and the ''Raging Blast series. *'Hypnosis Technique' – While under this from Hell Fighter 17, Android 17 used it in an attempt to brainwash Android 18, but it failed due to Krillin's intervention. Android 17 killed Krillin with a Power Blitz right after. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Now We're Playing for Keeps!' – An attack used by Android 17 against Piccolo. *'Photon Flash' – A technique his alternate future self uses in The History of Trunks special. It is an energy wave emitted from the hand of its user. Photon Flash was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of Android 17's Blast 2 attacks. However, in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2'', it was named '''Full Power Energy Wave' and is his Ultimate Blast. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai ''game series. *'Hell Spiral''' – A team attack used by Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2.